Sōkaku Date
Sōkaku Date (伊達惣角, Date Sōkaku) is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Gan Ojima, and is considered one of the Gotei 13's top combatants and an elite lieutenant. With his level of power and skill, he's usually among the top of the list for recommendations of future captains. Loud, flashy and overconfident, Sōkaku considers himself among the best of the best and assumes the role of highest ranking soldier within the 13th Division when Captain Ojima is away on a mission. Both a lover and fighter, Sōkaku isn't above bragging to others about his skill in battle and wooing the ladies. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Sōkaku who wears the most custom attire out of all the Shinigami within the Gotei 13, which he attributes to his desire to stand out from all other. He is a tall and lean built young man with short orange hair wildly spiked up. Fair skinned and sharp features, Sōkaku has vibrant orange eyes and thin eyebrows, and known to be smiling and grinning most of the time. His lieutenant's uniform consists of a black sleeveless shihakusho and hakama which are tucked into high black boots instead of the standard tabi and waraji. Also, instead of a sash, he wears a studded metal belt around his waist. Covering his hands are a pair of black gloves that extend to just below the elbow. His lieutenant's badge is wrapped around his left arm, typical of the other lieutenants. Completing his outfit is a pair of white lined goggles with red lenses that rest atop of his head over his forehead. When in battle, he opts to pull them down over his eyes to minimize the bright flares that his attacks cause. Personality Sōkaku has a flavor for the theatrics, embellishing situations and overemphasizing their importance. He believes everything is an art in itself and carries himself as a sort of warrior poet. From the way that he speaks and to his mannerisms, he acts as though he were in a play during the Renaissance. He tends to exaggerate details during conversation and pays close attention to dramatic effect while in battle. He's viewed as a showoff, overly confident at times and arrogant, causing rifts between certain high ranking Shinigami who they feel he oversteps with at times. When he speaks, its mainly with a grin and always wants to have the last word. In a room, he tries to always be the center of attention, drawing in all eyes on himself. Some psychologists believe that Sōkaku acts this way because of a deep seeded desire for validation and worth, and in reality is sad and fears being alone. Sōkaku also has a love for combat, feeling that a battlefield is the grandest stage of them all and where he can truly shine. He shows absolutely no fear when fighting, though at times acts over-the-top to enhance the quality of the "show". He has a tendency to prolong battles so that he may savor it, sometimes to the discontent of his captain. When speaking, he often does so with quotes that make him appear as the "hero" or "protagonist", further antagonizing his enemy. Even when taking damage, he shrugs it off with a joke and attempts to maintain a cool demeanor regardless if he's in a dangerous situation. Sōkaku would describe himself as both a lover AND a fighter, feeling that winning a woman over is another form of battle. He can become quite flirtacious towards female shinigami, and was once rumored in trying to court Captain Ryusaki. The resulting try landed him in the hospital for a week. Currently, Sōkaku has been seen trying to woo Lieutenant Kiku Maeda, much to Eiji Maruyama's displeasure. He holds a certain rivalry towards the 8th Division's lieutenant, who is also another potential candidate for a captain position. He often antagonizes him not just to prove who is the stronger, but also, who is worthy enough for Kiku's hand. Regardless of all of his bravado and selfcentered attitude, Sōkaku takes his duties very seriously and highly respects his captain. As the leading military figure in his division when Captain Ojima is away, all responsibilities solely on him and must divide his time to ensure that all tasks are being performed. He also holds great value in the lives of his comrades and leaps into danger without hesitation to protect them. Though, he still does so with a quip or remark that makes him appear as a jerk at times. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Sōjutsu Master: '''Because his Zanpakutō is in constant release, it is unknown what his skill is in Zanjutsu. What is known is that because of Karasutengu's appearance, Sōkaku had to practice in wielding it. To the point that he's considered one of the greatest spearman in all of Soul Society, second only to his captain. He has a natural affinity to wielding his Zanpakutō in this state and the reason why he prefers to keep it in constant release. He finds wielding it much more comfortable and perfectly adept in using it against other bladed weapons, using the shape of the spear head to catch an attack and deflect it. While his style of fighting is viewed as fluid and precise, Ojima has noted that Sōkaku is still a bit stiff in certain transitions and strikes, preferring power attacks versus speed ones. This means that aside from the thrusting techniques he employs, he'll also use his Zanpakutō to bat his opponents away, using his strength to deal great blunt damage. Another example of his mastery at wielding a spear is that during Bankai, Sōkaku know wields one in each hand. He can perfectly spin these in his hands with his amazing dexterity, either striking with one individually or both at the same time to double the force of his blows. Each spear seemingly has its own style of wielding. Karasutengu is used with swings and strength based attacks, while Aoshitatokage is thrusting and piercing strikes combined with speed based attacks. '''Hakuda Expert: '''Sōkaku is known to combine powerful kicks in his weapon fighting, performing them flawlessly during combat. He can perform multiple kicks in quick succession, delivering them so fast that it seems like they are coming from multiple angles. Sōkaku can stand on a single leg while the other continuously assaults his target with repeated snap kicks that he can adjust their direction to hit different areas of the body. He blends a form of breakdancing into his spear work to create a completely unique form of fighting. This allows him to slip past attacks and evade them, and still position himself to attack his opponent. Even when disarmed, he proves himself to still be a dangerous combatant, using the length of his legs to attack his opponents from a distance while remaining safe. Because of his flexibility and agility, Sōkaku can attack virtually any area of the body, regardless of his opponent's height. He's even adept in using his legs to intercept attacks, raising his knees to block it with his shin. '''Hohō Expert: Sōkaku has always shown impressive skill in Shunpo, even during his Academy days, capable of moving through an area with great speed. While not exactly the level of a captain, he is still capable of keeping up with captain-level fighters for an extended period of time, has knowledge of the more advanced techniques and known to be much faster than most of the lieutenants in the Gotei 13. He combines his speed with his fighting style, quickly using his spears to launch a barrage of attacks from all sides, while increasing his own ability to dodge an opponent, even at close range. Sōkaku also shows impressive land speed, able to keep up with other captains, arriving only a second after them. Enhanced Agility: '''Aside from his speed, his agility comes second as his most impressive physical ability. Sōkaku is an immensely agile fighter, effectively using the battlefield to his advantage to jump from place to place to keep his opponents guessing. Offensively, he combines his agility into his unique fighting style to attack his opponents from various angles with great accuracy and force. His enhanced agility also grants him increased dexterity and balance, and combining his fighting ability to it grants a style that seems more like an acrobatic dance that is easily capable of escaping his opponent's grasp. Performing maneuvers that would seem impossible to most, he can quickly evade an attack either through a sommersault or cartwheel, quickly landing on his feet and immediately retaliate with his own attack. '''Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Having fought in so many battles, Sōkaku has become accustomed to taking damage. Combined with his willpower and determination, Sōkaku has taken a great deal of punishment and even survived multiple near fatal encounters. He can take great deals of physical punishment, such as falling from great heights, slammed through sturdy materials, and himself been hit with powerful physical attacks that sent him flying. All of these instances, he's either shrugged off the attacks or simply carried on regardless of his injuries. He's stated that he will continue to fight until the final curtain falls. High Spiritual Power: '''Sōkaku possesses a high degree of spiritual energy, higher than most of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13, placing him near captain level and able to stand in their presence without suffering any ill effects. Upon learning Bankai, this power increased on a scale from 5-10, greatly boosting his levels from the standard lieutenant. His power level can vary depending on his emotional state, though it naturally rests in a level that places him among the elite. When venting his power, it appears as a vibrant orange aura that explodes if angered. In fact, when angered, Sōkaku can manifest his spiritual pressure as burning pyre of orange flames that erupts all around him, sending waves of force rippling through the area. Zanpakutō '''Karasutengu (烏天狗, Crow-Billed Goblin) Because he maintains his Zanpakutō in constant release, Karasutengu's sealed form is completely unknown. *'Shikai: '''Karasutengu's release command is rather lengthy and known as, "'Wake up, Mischief Maker, and let the world be your playground. Cry fire on those that would take your joy and lash out with the song of destruction to all that would wrong you, the Burning Trickster'". Sōkaku has expressed annoyance in it since its a very long release command, and not well suited for the heat of battle. When released, Karasutengu appears as a jūmonji yari, or cross shaped spear, brandishing a pair of curved blades extending out from its central lance. Where the lance meets the long burgandy shaft exists a tuft of red fur. The lance itself is actually ruby carved into its shape, maintaining incredible sharpness, and the pommel has an ornate gold casing to complete its released form. : '''Shikai Special Ability:' Karasutengu's principle ability is generate large amounts of flames that he can use for a variety of offensive purposes. These attacks can vary in size and shape, and is usually delivered with incredible explosive force. The flames are produces from the ruby spear head and Sōkaku usually spins Karasutengu to generate them. Sōkaku's Zanpakutō is unique in the fact that it doesn't possess traditionally japanese names for its attacks and, instead, has primarily english names. Also, each attack is preceded with Dynamite Kill '(ヂナマイツ キル, ''Dinamaitu Kiru) followed by the number of the attack, and finally the name of the attack itself. While some of the names are short, there are some that can get quite wordy, further emphasizing the theatrical nature of Sōkaku's personality. A side effect of Sōkaku's Zanpakutō is that all of his techniques require a great deal of energy, which can prove taxing if too many are used in rapid succession. Because of this, he tends to maneuver his opponent with his fighting style until an opening is created to use an appropriate technique. The names imply that there are other techniques in between the ones menioned below, but have yet to be revealed. :* '''Dynamite Kill One: Fire Goblin (ピー ゴブリン, Pi Goburin) By holding the spear back, fire begins to gather at the tip of the blade and then flings it forward towards a target. This Dynamite Kill ability is Karasutengu's simplest one and appears much like a standard fireball. He can produce these quickly, even in the middle of battle, and delivers them with a good amount of explosive force to deal medium damage. :* Dynamite Kill Three: Goblin Breath: '(ゴブリン ブリス, ''Goburin Burisu) A quick thrust that releases a intense stream of flames that engulfs everything directly in front of him. Sōkaku locks his legs in a wide stance and braces himself and he thrusts Karasutengu forward. From the point of the lance, Sōkaku produces an outward blast of intense flames that rushes towards his target and completely envelops them. This attack's size can increase the more energy Sōkaku pours into it, able to hit multiple targets so long as they are grouped together. :* 'Dynamite Kill Six: Dirty Goblin '(ダーチ ゴブリン, Dāti Goburin) Channeling fire at the tip of the lance, Sōkaku stabs the ground, seemingly causing no effect. After a moment, Sōkaku can summon a column of fire to erupt from underneath his target, engulfing them in flames. The range of this attack is limited to only a few yards and he often uses this technique in combination with placement and trickery to catch his opponent off guard. :* '''Dynamite Kill Seven: Goblin Wheel Circus (ゴブリン ヰル サークス, Goburin Wiru Sākasu) Spinning Karasutengu, fire begins to swirl around it, creating a ring of red flames. This technique combines a sweeping motion with his legs similar to break dancing, where Sōkaku crouches low, swinging his legs in a circle and releasing the ring of flames to cover a large area. This attack is primarily used to attack multiple targets surrounding him to create space. This ability does possess a good deal of force behind it, able to push back opponents so Sōkaku can create a safe zone for himself and allow himself time to regroup. Bankai: Aojitatokage Karasutengu (アオジタトカゲ烏天狗,'' Blue-tongued Lizard, Crow-billed Goblin''). When activating his Bankai, a bolt of lighting will come crashing down next to Sōkaku, leaving behind a second cross-shaped spear firmly planted into the ground as electricity trails off the shaft and into the ground before dispersing. This spear is known as Aojitatokage and appears to have the same length as Karasutengu with a blue lance blade, black shaft and white bandages wrapping where the blade meets it. The metal is cobalt blue and the central lance is wavelike coming to a point. During this time, Sōkaku is capable of weilding both of these spears with deadly precision enhanced by his master level skills. When wielding both, Sōkaku also adopts a different fighting style with Aojitatokage, prefering speed based attacks than the strength based ones associated with Karasutengu. * Bankai Special Ability: '''During this time, Karasutengu's fire abilities remain but are greatly amplified due to the increased power granted during Bankai. Aojitatokage, though, comes with a brand new power: the ability to generate and unleash huge amounts of lightning. While he can use it to strike targets with bolts of electricity, he can also mold it to wrap around a target to continuously shock them. Since its electricity that he's hitting a target with, his attacks also have the ability to momentarily stun his enemies. When unleashing these lightning based abilities, these attacks are preceded with '''Shocking Kill (ソキング キル, Sokingu Kiru) and ordered in the same manner as the Dynamite Kills. Also, during Bankai, Sōkaku has access to even more powerful Dynamite Kill techniques that were previously unavailable during his Shikai: :* Dynamite Kill Eleven: Tiger Riding Blaze Goblin (タイジャー リヂング ブレードズ ゴブリン, Taijā Ridingu Bureidozu Goburin) Regarded as his most powerful Dynamite Kill technique and only available during Bankai because of the amount of energy required to cast. Sōkaku's aura burns hot, igniting like an inferno and creates a massive tiger composed entirely of flames. It will stare menacingly towards his target until Sōkaku is ready to unleash it. The tiger will then charge against its target, opening its mouth and bringing it around them completely. Once it bites down, it creates a massive explosion on contact, sending a shockwave throughout the area and creating a large pillar of smoke afterwards. :* Shocking Kill One: Lightning Lizard '(ライトニング リザード, ''Raitoningu Rizado) As with Kasarutengu's Fire Goblin, Aojitatokage's Lightning Lizard is its simplest attack where Sōkaku can deliver strong currents of electricity to stun his opponents and temporarily immobilize them. Aojitatokage merely needs to make physical contact with a target to activate this ability. Though Sōkaku has improvisation with this ability by simply touching a surface and channeling the current through it as a medium to strike a target from a distance so long as they are making contact with it. :* '''Shocking Kill Two: Lizard Tongue (リザード トング, Rizado Tongu) Gathering a small amount of lightning at the tip of Aojitatokage, Sōkaku is capable of generating a visible current of electricity and cast it off as a whip type attack. This ability can then wrap around a target and continuously shock them while bound, dealing great damage over time. :* Shocking Kill Three: Lizard Lash '(リザード ラス, ''Rizado Rasu) Reeling Aojitatokage back, a ball of electrical energy forms at the tip and Sōkaku then whips Aoshitatokage forward. He then casts this projectile to strike a target, releasing the electricity and stunning them in the process. This attack is meant to immobilize his target, leaving them open for another attack. : While individually each spear possesses incredible power on their own, they can be brought together to fuse their attacks and create an even more powerful ability. When these attacks are combined, the new abilities are named '''Double Demon Kill (ヅブル デモン キル, Duburu Demon Kiru) and are typically known as the finishing blows considering the amount of energy consumed when casting. :* 'Double Demon Kill: Carnival Cremation: '(カーニバル クレマシーオン, Kanibaru Kuremasiion) Spinning both spears at his side, Sōkaku begins generating massive amounts of thermal and electrical energy while his aura begins to burn brighter and more violent, causing the area to change into a half red and half blue hue and the ground is slowly being destroyed underneath him. Once enough energy has been gathered, Sōkaku lets a loud battle cry and thrusts the spears forward in a powerful upward slash unleashing two massive blasts of lightning and fire that engulfs everything in its path, culminating into an enormous explosion. Larger than any other explosion previously created. The columns of energy are powerful enough to completely reduce a target or targets to ash, as well leveling entire structures the size of buildings. :* 'Double Demon Kill: Crimson White Festival of the Mischief Makers: '(クリムソン ワイト ペスチバル オーフ ス ミシフ メーカース, Kurimuson Waito Pesutibaru Oufu Su Misifu Meikaasu) Leaping into the air, Sōkaku's aura erupts around him, blending into a large pyre accompanied by electrical arcs. He then begins to spin in midair, the energy swirling completely around him and creating a massive tornado of spinning fire and electricity. Slowly, the tornado begins to pull in everything in its surrounding, even causing buildings to implode from the force, sweeping up the debris into the blazing funnel. Sōkaku continues bringing in everything into the fierce tornado, destroying whatever is caught within it. When his enemies are brought into it, they will eventually be reduced to ash and eventually scattered to the winds from the prolongued flames and lightning constantly striking them. Once done, the tornado will eventually disperse, leaving behind a massive circular hole formed by the flames destroying everything underneath it.